ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sly Cooper
Sly Cooper or Sly is a series of video published by Ubisoft.. The series title character, the Anthropomorphic honorable thief raccoon Sly Cooper temporarily replaced Rayman as Ubisoft's mascot. Games Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus" Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus" was released in 2002 for the GameCube and the Dreamcast. Sly must recover his family's "Thievius Raccoonus", a book listing all the special thieving techniques that the cooper clan has developed over several centuries, which was stolen by a rival gang, the Fiendish Five led by the evil cybernetic owl Clockwerk. Meanwhile, Sly and his gang are being of Interpol Inspector Carmelita Fox. Sly has a huge crush on inspector Fox despite the fat she wants nothing more then to capture the Cooper Clan and punish them for their crimes Sly 2 Band of Thieves Sly Two Band of Thieves was released 2004 for the GameCube and the Dreamcast. In Sly 2 the Cooper Gang go up against the klaww Gang. The Klaww gang have stolen clockwreks cybernects and are theam their powers to commit devious crimes Sly 3 Honnor Among Thives Sly 3 Honnor Among Thieves was released in 2005 for the GameCube and the DreamCast platform. Sly has learned of the Cooper Vault, a huge depository of the loot that his family has collected over the ages. He must find a way to get in, however, Sly mys first defeat a former college of his father, Doctor M, who has taken over the island where the vault is located.. Sly teams with allies both old and new in order to reclaim his family legacy , while still trying to avoid Inspector Fox. At the end of the game Sly decides to give up crime and fake amnesia so he can start dating Inspector Fox Sly 4 Greatest Theif of all Time Two years after the events of Sly 3, Sly Cooper has been living been living a happy life, faking amnesia and dating inspector Fox.One day Bentely comes back into sly life and reveals that something funny is happing to the Thievius Raccoonus. Apparently the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus's pages are shifting between their normal content and the exploits of a gang called the Ring Tail Syncate lead by someone Known as Ring Tail Joe. Bentley believes that Ringtail Joe and his Gang are theives form the future who have gone back in time so they can the Cooper Clan's place as the greatest thieves in history. Thus, Sly get the gang back together so they can stop Ringtail Joe form undoing the Cooper Clan Leagcy. Bentely has been working on a time machine so the coopers can track the ringtail syndicate though time old.Sly first stop is poland circa 1916.It.Once their they find that Sly German Figher polit ansoetor Otto Van Cooper is being court marshalled for selling centeral powers to the allies. The cooper gang with the help of american reporter Nelly Fox find evently find eveidence that VanCooper was framed by coperal Ludwig Doodderman.(Dooderaman was a neo nazi form the furture who joined the Ringtail Sydicate so he could join the army of the german empire and later help the nazis win ww2) After saving Otto form being courtmarshalled Sly and the gang head to Gravestone Arizonia crica1883 to to stop the ringtail synidcate form ruining the carraer of Tenccese kid cooper.The town of gravestone had a repuabtion a haven for outlaw and freedom seeking misfits. However One of Ringtails goons an armodilio calling him self marshall hardsheel has use advance techongly to make him the law in the prevoioly farily lawless town. He and his suboinates have put anyone who breaks his riddually stirt set of law in jail. Aboout 90 percent of the town has crossed hardshell so the jail is getting pretty crowed. Hardshell also all strange who come to town . Thus sly is arrested and his time machine is confisted.The Cooper gang break out of the jail with the help of Tennesce and a trick shooting artist called tarnatution Jen Fox.The cooper gang regain thier time machine after fighting hardshell at the Doky correl.SLY. Sly next stop is the yutacane penisual circa 1705 so he can save Heneritaite One Eye Cooper .They appere on the on henerite Ship only to find it desserted. soon as they get of the ship they are attcked by aztec warriors. Are deafting the aztezs they rescue Henritie and Local goverment offical Victor Fox. Vitor say says that the natives started rebeeling after a Jaguar women with strange powers named Moo arrive claiming see sent by the gods to retrun the mayans to thier former golry. In turth Moo is one of Ringtail Joes goons but see really does want to restore the Mayan Civlization. After helping Heneraite to stop moo form scafcing hunreds of other people the cooper go to japan circa 1603 to help Rioichi Cooper..Once reaching Kyoto they find that Rochia is one the run because someone framed him for posioning the emporors sushia..Roichi supect the cupraite is a macaquel called lord Yuki (It is is soon revealed the cupuraite is a meamber of the ringtail synicate who is impersitng lord Yuki). The cooper gang infalties Yuki's manor to search evidenice by hiring a geshia named Yumia Fox to distrat the Gaurds.After proving Riochi inccocent Sly and the gang head to eygpt in the time of slytunkhamen\the second When they arrive they find out that meamber of the ringtail syncaite named dr grayfur has conguered the local city and . Grayfur is a failed arcolight who is focing the people he in slaved to build moments so he can discover theam in the future and become famous. He has imporiemd slytunkhamen and the city ruler lord foxhenaten in a local pyrimid. The cooper gang free the prisoner with the help of Foxhenaten daughter celofoxtra. The copper gang then fight dr greyfur at the local palace in order to free the city. Before the the cooper gang can use thier time machine sly knocked out by minnions of Ringtail Joe and is brought to Ringtail Joe's Fortress circa 2057.Thier Ringtail Joe reviels him self as sly and calmaetia's Grand son Joey Copper. Joey,felt alway that his parents loved his older brothers Rocky and Brain more then did him. Eventually Joey got tired of feeling that he was the lowest guy on the cooper clan totomen ole. So he turned his back on his faimly and thier code of honnor a went on to of the greast and most rutheless crimelords of his day. However Joey still felt like he was living in the shadows of the rest of the cooper Clan. So decide to send his henchmen so that he would be the greatest Cooper Theif of all time. Watching his minions fail vai a time viewer machine has caused Joey to suffer a mental break down. He deiced that if he couldn't be the greast cooper theif of all time then thier wouldn't be any cooper theifs. So Joey plans on going back in time to kill slytunkhamen the frist even though he knew that doing so will earse him and well the othe coopers form history.Joey brought Sly to future so he watch the desturtion of the cooper clan on the time viewer. Fortuenatly Joey time machine breaks down just he going back in time. Thus Joey put Sly in a cell while the time machine is repaired.Sly manges to escape and recuse Rocky while he is at. Rocky reveals that Sly and Calmita die in plane charsh shortly after the birth of thier son. Sly then leaks the location of Joey hideout to the authioes and keeps him busy untill his fox police officer cousin Cameron Copper arrives to arrest him. During the games games epilogie shows sly celberateing his 70th birthday (surrivies to this age by taking a boat instead of the plane). In this new timeline Joey grew up to because sly was three to give him love and teach him honnor . Movie A movie based on the orginal Sly Cooper Game is currently being made by RainMaker Entertaiment. It is scheduled for release in 2016. Category:Video Games Category:Under Construction Category:Ubisoft Category:Sucker Punch Producations Category:Game Cube Category:Dreamcast Category:Revolution Category:Pluto Category:Platformer